Mad Libs: Happy Tree Friends edition
by Neonfreak1
Summary: each chapter is written by each of my friends..  Updates whenever i can get on the computer..  This was meant for people who what to make stories but have writters block..   If you do use this credit me if you want.. i really dont care   OK GOOD BYE


Mad LIBS:HAPPY TREE FRIENDS,  
>To give people Ideas for there stories, or they could use this for their stories... LETS BEGIN!<br>The topic for this mad lib story is about what ever it's about..

My friend made this  
><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<br>CHAPTER1(insert name of chapter here)  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<br>**"I wonder how we got here? Oh, yeah!" said a cool and relaxed[insert species] sitting on the floor.  
>"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! WERE IN A MILITARY PRISON!" said a [color] [Species].<br>"Well I got no ideas!"  
>"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME! THAT YOU WASTED ALL THIS TIME TRYING TO THINK OF NOTHING!" yelled the pissed off [species].<br>The two stuck in what appeared to be a military prison base, was [character 1] the [color] [species] who wore(this is optional to wright wat they wear) and [character 2] the [color] [Species] who wore(agian optional).  
>"Just RELAXE.. The chances of us escaping: are [number]% chances off us staying here forever is [number]%. And if we are stuck here the chances of us being raped... You don't want to know." said the still collected [species].<br>Great. Just my MOTHER FUCKING LUCK!  
>[SheHe] were already stuck here, things couldn't get any worse.  
>[Insert name] just lowered her ears and her tail. She was seriously having a Flippy moment, but far worse.<br>"HOW CAN YOU SO FUCKING RELAXED IN THIS HELL HOLE WE GOTTA CALL OUR HOME SWEET FUCKING HOME AND ALL YOU CAN TO IS JUST RELAXE! IF THE BOSS FINDS OUT WERE DEAD!" yelled [insert name].  
>"Oh, but [SheHe] has already found out... Just Pitiful... I am ashamed to call you my agents." said the boss. The boss was the leader of the organization called [insert organization name]. The Boss was as fly as a cat, though she wasnt a cat(if your character is a cat edict that entire sentence to the way you like it). She was a [Species], and nothing got past [her/him]. Everyone who entered was stuck in there till you died, but that's impossible for them. They came from [name of city].  
>"This MISSION WAS DIFFICULT WE KEPT RUNNING INTO MAJOR PROBLEMS, THEN WE SET OFF AN INVISIBLE ALARM, and.. You know the rest." said [insert name], scratching the back of her head nervously.<br>"All.. All you had to do was[insert super easy mission], but no... You two had to complicate the entire thing!"  
>[Imsert name] that [heher] and [her/his] partner would be de-promoted. This would shatter all their dreams, well mostly [insert name] wanted this.  
>"Boss, what about the where abouts of [insert evil name]. he still on the lose and he is OUR responsibility." said a still cool and collected [insert name], while getting up and brushing her self off. While [herhis] tail swished on its own command.  
>"That's known of your concern! *sigh* Just go home, you guys still gotta go to [SchoolCollege] in the morning, you only [insert age], and you guys need some time off!" said the Boss leaving.  
>"We really messed up didn't we?" asked [insert name], sighing with the relaxed look on [hisher].  
><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<br>The next day, walking to [school/college]  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>  
>"Were back after [insert number] [monthsWeeks/days], it seems like it has only been a year or two." said a nervous [insert specious].  
>The two failures at their jobs were back in the [publicPrivate school or College or Christian College]. They wore [if provide school describe boy or girls uniform/ if public or any college tell what there wearing].  
>"I swear if i see [insert characters name], here and watch [himher] ass cross paths with me.. THE WILL BE HELL!" said the usually cool and collected one.  
>[Insert name] and [insert name] went to [name of school] in the city of [name of city or town].<br>The walked inside of the building and to there next class, [insert name] sat by [character name], while [insert name] sat by [character name].  
>"I swear to God,.. I'd rather be in the military prison then this school prison." thought the [insert species].<br>This is gonna be a long day,...  
><strong>Chapter 1 end.<br>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
>Authors notes: This is just for people to use in story's and help them make story's if there having writers block. I tried it myself and heres what I made using me(Neon) and my mistaken twin(Courtney). Here we go:<br>**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>My edited version of this story,:<br>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
>"I wonder how we got here? Oh, yeah!" said a cool and relaxed wolf sitting on the floor.<br>"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! WERE IN A MILITARY PRISON!" said a black wolf.  
>"Well I got no ideas!"<br>"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME! THAT YOU WASTED ALL THIS TIME TRYING TO THINK OF NOTHING!" yelled the pissed off dark wolf.  
>The two stuck in what appeared to be a military prison base, was Neon the Dark brown wolf who wore a Big blue shirt with green an the edges and the number 7 on thier in white, and Courtney the black wolf who wore a long sleeve purple shirt and some light brown pants.<br>"Just RELAXE.. The chances of us escaping: are 17% chances off us staying here forever is 88.9%. And if we are stuck here the chances of us being raped... You don't want to know." said the still collected wolf  
>Great. Just my MOTHER FUCKING LUCK!<br>She were already stuck here, things couldn't get any worse.  
>Courtney just lowered her ears and her tail. She was seriously having a Flippy moment, but far worse.<br>"HOW CAN YOU SO FUCKING RELAXED IN THIS HELL HOLE WE GOTTA CALL OUR HOME SWEET FUCKING HOME AND ALL YOU CAN TO IS JUST RELAXE! IF THE BOSS FINDS OUT WERE DEAD!" yelled Courtney.  
>"Oh, but He has already found out... Just Pitiful... I am ashamed to call you my agents." said the boss. The boss was the leader of the organization Stand Alone Rose. The Boss was as fly as a cat, though she wasnt a cat. She was a Fruitbat, and nothing got past him. Everyone who entered was stuck in there till you died, but that's impossible for them. They came from Disturbia.<br>"This MISSION WAS DIFFICULT WE KEPT RUNNING INTO MAJOR PROBLEMS, THEN WE SET OFF AN INVISIBLE ALARM, and.. You know the rest." said Courtney, scratching the back of her head nervously.  
>"All.. All you had to do was deliver a package, but no... You two had to complicate the entire thing!"<br>Courtney knew that her and her partner would be de-promoted. This would shatter all their dreams, well mostly Courtney wanted this this job.  
>"Boss, what about the where abouts of Dr. Octagonapus. he still on the lose and he is OUR responsibility." said a still cool and collected Neon, while getting up and brushing her self off. While her tail swished on its own command.<br>"That's known of your concern! *sigh* Just go home, you guys still gotta go to  
>School in the morning, you only 15, and you guys need some time off!" said the Boss leaving.<br>"We really messed up didn't we?" asked Neon, sighing with the relaxed look on her  
><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<br>The next day, walking to school  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>  
>"Were back after 5 months, it seems like it has only been a year or two." said a nervous black wolf.<br>The two failures at their jobs were back in private school.  
>They wore a black suit top, with a white blouse underneath and a red tie, for girls, and a red plaid skirt. While the boys wore the same top as girls but black jeans and a blue tie, for boys.<br>"I swear if i see Petunia and Giggles, here and watch their asses cross paths with me.. THIS WILL BE HELL!" said the usually cool and collected one.  
>Courtney and Neon went to Humorous Crescent Academy in the city of Disturbia.<br>The walked inside of the building and to there next class, Courtney sat by Flaky, while Neon sat by Mime.  
>"I swear to God,.. I'd rather be in the military prison then this school prison." thought the wolf.<br>This is gonna be a long day,...  
>Chapter 1 end.<br>**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>SEE isn't it interesting. I guess this topic is about failure spies... OH WELLL...<br>BYE!**


End file.
